Dance for Chocolate?
by SilverMoonPhantom
Summary: A party is being held... a Drag party. Sam insists on going, and Chocolate seems to have a strange effect on Danny. Slight Slash, mainly due to confusion. DashDanny NOT CRACK. Does have a bit of a plot...and development and stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

"Eh!?"

"You heard me"

"But I-"

"No getting out of it, Danny."

"But I-"

"I will make sure Tucker doesn't get a picture, if that makes you feel better"

"But I-"

"Hey! Thats no fair! What else am I supposed to do with my new camera phone?!"

"Shut it Tucker"

"But I-"

"No excuses."

Danny blinked, mouth opening and closing silently. He was, frankly, bewildered. What the heck was going on! Okay, use strategy.

Sam found a poster for a party downtown tonight.

Drag party.

Meaning, guys dressed up as girls, and girls dressed up as effeminate guys.

Also meaning, against normalcy.

Also meaning, Sam must go.

Unfortunately, she also insisted on dragging them down with her.

Why, oh why!?

Surely he could get out of this somehow!

Ghost powers?

No, she had covered that base. The specter deflector was quite firmly about his waist, acting as a nice silver belt as well as a block for his powers. Or rather, a deterrent, as if he changed he would get zapped.

Run away?

Door locked, window locked, no phasing.

Make a distraction and steal the key to the SD?

No, she definitely had that base covered. He was NOT reaching into her... chest area... to get the dratted thing. His life was more important than his freedom, at the moment.

Go along, then escape to his own house once they were outside?

Ah, no. His parents had been informed he was going to a party, so they were going to be watching some sort of marathon on the TV. In the kitchen. Directly in front of the main door. Back door was locked on weekends. Windows, too. Again, no ghost powers.

He did not think his parents (coughmomcough) would be amused at him in a dress... his father would simply blame it on a ghost. Plus, he had no wish to go through any more talks of hormones, birds and bugs...bees, whatever. Icky.

"Just put it on, Danny."

"NO!"

"If you do it, I will give you a cookie."

No! Not the dreaded cookie bribe! I..cant... resist... No! Must hold back, Cannot give in to evil demands!

"It's chocolate and walnut"

Neeeeaaaahhhhhhoooooooo muuust resiiiiist. Be strong, Danny, be strong!

"Besides, the dress is not revealing anything you wouldn't normally show. Think of it like extra-baggy pants and a sleeveless shirt."

Will. Not. Bend. To. Logic! Don't give up! She could break down any moment! Just hold on!

"I have some caramel dip for your cookies..."

Heck, screw resisting! Gimmie the cookies!

"MINE!"

Sam laughed as her blue-eyed friend launched himself at her, landing on her bed as she dodged to the side. Placing one hand on her hip, she eyed him as he pouted pitifully.

"Get the dress on, and I will give you your cookies."

"And dip?"

"And dip"

A dazed sort of pleasant smile drifted over his features, and he silently grabbed the black and silver dress, mumbling something about sugary heaven gifts as he entered her walk-in closet.

"Tucker, you too."

The boy pouted, utterly failing in the cuteness that Danny could pull off.

"Cookies for me?"

"Sure."

"Yea!"

He snatched the shirt and skirt, diving into the closet that Danny had previously entered. She watched, quite amused as a loud yelp sounded (Danny) and a brief scuffle broke out. Moments later, tucker was roughly shoved back out the door, one sock dangling from his ear as he blinked dazedly.

Sam sighed, leaving the room to get the cookies, being careful to lock the door behind her. Hooray for special keys!

When she came back in, Tucker was preening his hair in her mirror, already having a disturbingly well-made layer of makeup on his face. Almost looked like a girl, that one. Just needed a wig. She had one in her closet, as soon as Danny came out.

Speaking of which.

She knocked on the door, ignoring the 'Don't come in!' from within. For crying out loud, she had seen him in nothing but boxers before, and she was quite confident he would leave those on, no matter what she forced him to wear.

And there he sat, pouting once again. His hair was in complete disarray, hiding one blue eye, while his dress was slightly rumpled. Rather, her dress. It really wasn't that hard to put on. She figured he was being stubborn.

She sighed, flicking the side of his head and telling him to stand up and turn around.

Evil woman! Evil, plotting, wicked woman! She would rue the day she made him humiliate himself like this! An evil glint appeared in his eyes as he was faced away from her, her hands attempting to fix the stuck zipper. Wait.

What was that smell?

He tilted his head to the side, peeking out through the opening in the doorway. Ahhh... cookies..

And dip!

Fine, she was safe. For now.

"You are still missing something." She tapped her finger on her chin, own baggy shirt and pants easily hiding her bound chest and lack of parts. She looked enough like a guy to pass as one for tonight.

"Ah!" Her violet eyes lit up, and she fled to her room, followed cautiously by a certain half-ghost, who took the chance to grab a cookie and nibble on it, imaginary hearts appearing around his head.

Oh yea... so good.

Mouth-gasm.

He smiled to himself, dipping the un-bitten side of his cookie into the small bowl of warm caramel.

Yum.

He continued to ignore her, even when the top half of his dress was pulled down, and something cold was pressed against his chest and looped around his back.

Cookies... Mrahh... Yum.

He glanced toward the mirror, vaguely wondering what his friend was up to.

Mmm? Nothing really wrong... He looked like a girl, though.

A small part of his mind urged him to look closer, but he ignored that part, in favor of grabbing another cookie.

Heavenly. Between Humiliation with cookies and the free gift of ten-billion dollars and his evil future self's head on a platter, he would rather take the cookies.

Ahhhhhhgggg... Mind... turning...into...muuuuush.

Yuuuuum.

In the background, Tucker was snickering to himself, trying to hide his chuckles at the sight of his friend looking high on cookies, now sporting a fake (but rather real-looking) girl-chest. Darn Sam for confiscating his phone!

"Close your eyes, Danny."

He mumbled something incoherent, but did as she asked, quietly dipping his finger in the caramel, sucking it off quite happily.

Mah... Still good. Chocolate still on fingers... Sticky... sweet... Yummydip.

She applied a healthy amount of eyeliner, elongating it around the edges, to make his eyes have a more oval appearance. Catlike. Very small amount of cover up for the nearly-nonexistent acne near his hairline, and a flick of glitter in his hair. After she brushed it, of course.

"Okay! We are all set, Get your shoes on and meet me outside."

Tucker did so, dragging a still chocolate-intoxicated Danny with him.

The darker skinned boy was still smothering his laughs as the blue-eyed boy muttered something about a mouthgasm again.

A good half-hour later, and they were at the party's front doors, Danny still high on the lingering taste of chocolate and caramel.

His dress was tight around the top, accentuating his fake chest (still not looking fake) and slim figure. The bottom was rather flowy, speckled with bits of glitter from his hair. The Specter Deflector sat about his waist, glinting like some exotic accessory, while the thin chain around the poor boy's wrist supported that theory, with a small green heart charm swinging from it. Silver vines were embroidered around the bottom edge of the black dress, climbing up his side to bloom roses over his chest. All silver outlined. Pretty. Somehow, between him eating cookies and grinning, Sam had managed to put some silver lipstick on him. He looked exactly like a girl, down to his own naturally high cheekbones and large blue eyes. Though, one was hidden behind his black hair. Now more wispy, courtesy of Sam's awesome brush power.

"Are you sure you didn't spike the dip?"

A cheeky grin,  
"Nah, He always gets this way when I give him the cookies."

"Cookies?" A pout.

"Yes, Danny, there will be more cookies inside. But you only get some if you dance with some other girls. Remember, the girls look like guys now. Kay?"

Dazed smile, eyes nearly shut.

"Mkay."

They entered the party, and were immediately assaulted by loud music and the smell of punch and snacks barely masking the intermingling smell of perfume and B.O.

Danny wandered toward the crowd of dancing people, expertly weaving around with some sort of sixth sense. Fighting on a daily basis gave you those kinds of instincts, his friends guessed. Sam shot an amused grin at her other friend, hand reaching into the pocket of her overly-large pants.

And pulled out a certain phone.

Two evil grins and some delighted cackling. And many odd looks toward them later, Sam went off to find Danny and (hopefully) take a picture of him dancing. He never seemed to dance at parties, and with him on both a chocolate and and sugar high, she figured it was more likely now.

She had only promised Tucker would not take his picture. She never mentioned herself.

Evil, ne?

Dazed, Danny wandered through the crowds.

Girls look like guys now... huh...

There was Kwan. Definitely a guy, though. Not really looking like either gender. Odd.

Paulina... looking like a pretty-boy from a band. Even scarier, was her lack of makeup. Not cool.

No dance for her!

Wait... was that chocolate he saw on the snack table?

It was!

Carefully, he glanced around, hoping Sam wouldn't see him eat chocolate before he danced. That would be cheating, right? Cheating was bad... But chocolate was sooo good!

Two handfuls of M&M's and a small cup of punch later...

Danny was in a full sugar-induced daze. Complete with silly little grin/smirk.

Yea... He was awesome.

The coolest thing since... since... Pocky.

Yea, 'cause pocky was the whootness of doom.

'n stuff.

Oh look, somone looking passingly like a guy. Sam said the girls looked like guys now, right?

He should dance... Dancing was supposed to be fun.

Ah, but he had never danced before

Roll with it!

Kay.

Unknown to him, he was actually muttering this little conversation under his breath, and his Sam-stalker was giggling madly under her breath, while hiding the flash as Tucker's camera took pictures of his hazy musings.

He approached the guy...girl...whatever, and bowed slightly, as he saw some people do in a movie once. He was technically a guy, so he was supposed to do that, right? Yea.. He was good.

pocky good. Good as pocky. And chocolate. That good he was... Yoda, he was not.

Dance for chocolate!

"Dance for chocolate?"

Dash stared down at the black-haired girl asking him to dance...in an odd way. Was she referring to herself as chocolate, or was she offering chocolate in exchange for a dance. Odd. But, since she was rather pretty, and seemed to be the only other person in this place who was still sane. (Not cross dressing) he couldn't bring himself to care. He watched as she bowed, and grabbed his wrist, tugging him toward the dance floor.

"Chocolate is good... Dance for chocolate."

Dash stared blankly at the girl. Yea... that was odd. Was she high or something?

Her eyes seemed oddly unfocused, mutterings also not making sense.

But, hey. At least he wouldn't have to dance with another guy. That would totally ruin his reputation. Kwan was strange enough to get away with it.

He continued to stare disbelievingly at the smaller teen attempted to mimic some of the more... excessive moves around them. Not very effectively, he might add. They were meant for those who either had a close relationship with the other dancer, or was completely shameless. And not high.

The black-haired one was none of the above.

As the next song came on, Danny eyed the crowd, trying to imitate their moves. Not working. Dance person not moving. Resort to drastic measures! The chocolate privilege must not be taken away! Hurry! Think like a girl... think like a girl. What did girls do in movies? They danced! Okay... then what.

Ehm... They.. cried...

Well, he wasn't sad, so he would save that as a last resort.

Hmm...

Oh! In every freaking movie he saw with a guy and a girl dancing, they sort of... snuggle hugged... and kissed.

Hugging was okay, but he should probably wait until they knew each other before going to the next part.

His sugar-buzzed brain finally making sense to itself, he looked up into the equally blue eyes of his not-dancing dance partner.

And glomped.

Dash was officially confused. Was this girl mentally insane? First, she said nothing that made sense, then sucked at dancing anyway, and was now staring at him with eerily unblinking eyes. If this were a horror movie, she would have already had wings burst out of her back and evil teeth and claws and stuff and eaten him by now. Of course, this wasn't a horror movie... and he was NOT scared of them.

Nope.

He grew even more confused, and fairly startled when the girl leaped forward. He half expected her to lunge for his throat. But, as she settled with hugging him around the chest while muttering something about not-dancing dance partners. They started to sway slightly to the music, though Dash figured that was more due to the fact that the girl was rather off-balance. He sighed, guessing that she really wasn't all that sane after all. He put his hands around her waist, as was customary, and continued to sway to the slightly slower music. He heard something from around his chest area, and glanced down.

His dance partner was staring up at him, blue eyes shining.

"Does this count as a dance? Did we dance?"

Dash blinked, absolutely confused.

"Uhh... Yea. I guess."

"Whoot!"

She chirped, un-latching from him and skipping toward the snack bar. Was he just part of some elaborate plot? Or scheme or something?

He approached her from behind, wondering what she was doing.

Her hands were happily wrapped around a red plastic cup full to the brim with chocolate chips and various other dark treats of that sort. Dance for chocolate, huh? Amused as she closed her eyes, seeming to 'sip' at the chocolate mixture, actually dragging a few into her mouth with her front teeth.

**((Note: I am describing Danny as a 'her' because it is from Dash's point of view, and he honestly thinks Danny is a girl. Another note: Danny's sugar-high is really based off my own experience. One of my friends goes into this strange daze whenever she eats candy, but loves chocolate. I think the sugar-buzz must people get is amplified, like...a thousand fold in her with half the amount.))**

As she grinned to herself, he took a chance and darted forward, snatching a small piece from her cup. She had opened her eyes just in time to see his retreating hand and her stolen treat, and yelped angrily.

That horrible person! Stealing my chocolate! I will get revenge! REVENGE I TELL YOU!

Danny frowned angrily at his dance partner, eying the chocolate in their hand with a wary eye.

He wouldn't.

Would he? Did he know?

Of course not, only Sam and Tucker knew. He really had no idea if it was a guy or a girl at this point. The chest felt like a guy's, but Sam said all the girls would look like guys tonight. Did she mean feel like one too? So confused.

Anyway.

NO!

He is! Must stop him! Danny growled softly, still watching the candy.

Chocolate, wonderful as it was, it was still HIS, and that person had no right to take what was HIS.

NOW!

Danny leaped forward, knocking his dance partner to the ground, pinning his...her...whatever... shoulders to the ground. And tried to get the candy back.

HIS CHOCOLATE, DARN IT!

To say Dash was startled was like saying Jack Fenton kinda liked ghosts. Big understatement.

One moment, he was grinning at his successful attempt at snatching a piece of chocolate from this apparently obsessed girl, the next moment, she was growling at him. Then they were lip locked.

Parts of his memory seemed to have dissipated.

Why was there no music playing?

Mrah... good kisser.

Ha! Swallowed the chocolate! Too bad for you, miss dance-for-chocolate.

Danny straddled the other's chest, glaring down at him. Yea, him. No chest evident. He finally recognized the red and white jacket some of his schoolmates wore. Only the guys wore it. So, this was a male. HE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!

Narrowing his eyes down at the blond male, Danny seemed to sense many gazes on him, and looked up.

Pretty much everyone was staring at the two on the floor.

Icy blue eyes regarded them.

"HE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE AND I WANTED IT BACK!" With that, he jabbed the other male in the forehead, glaring down at him again. Grabbing the previously abandoned cup, Danny took another gulp of the chocolate, eying the silver lipstick now smeared on the other's mouth.

He snickered.

Wonder what the coach would say if he saw his star quarterback with lipstick on?

Hey...wasn't Dash the star quarterback?

Hmm... This guy kinda looked like him. Blond hair, blue eyes... yea.. a little. But, Dash was never so obviously confused, nor did he wear lipstick.

Thus, Danny's sugar-addled mind decided that this was not, in fact, Dash.

The other dancers seemed to have gone back to whatever they were doing, and the music was playing again. Yay!

"My cup is empty, and I want more chocolate." He announced this, while staring down at the blond male. He wanted more chocolate, and the only way for that to happen was another dance.

Danny laid down on top of the other boy's chest, resting his chin atop his collarbone.

He pouted.

"Dance for chocolate?"

Sam was currently in the girl's bathroom, having let her hair down to enter and prove she was, in fact, female. Her side-splitting laughs echoed around the bathroom stalls, a certain dark-skinned ex-girlfriend of Danny's staring oddly at the door to Sam's stall. What was so funny.

"Sam?" Valerie knocked on the plastic/metal door.

"Everything alright?"

She heard the snickers subside a bit, and the door opened. There was Sam, cradling a phone to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Silently, she turned the veiwscreen toward her previous rival.

Upon the glowing surface lay, on loop, a short video of female-Danny glomping Dash, and kissing him. Or, as the smaller boy claimed, 'getting his chocolate back'

Valerie still did not know what was funny, until she heard Sam choke out something.

"Not a girl... Danny... That's Danny." Sam burst out laughing again, sinking against the wall of the open stall.

Valerie stared again at the figure kissing Dash. The person had a girl's chest.

Sam seemed to read the girl's mind, and muttered

"I let him borrow a fake pair from the costume box. My dad dressed up as a cheerleader one Halloween."

Valerie looked again.

And looked.

And sat down on the linoleum floor, staring at the screen.

Outside of the bathroom, one could hear two girls, shrieking with laughter that echoed about the stalls.

Out on the dance floor, Dash and Danny were, once again, in that strange hug-snuggle embrace, while swaying to the music. Dash, still wondering what was going on, decided to at least get to know this strange girl clinging to him. For chocolate.

Not for fame or high status, or even a good boyfriend. She clung to him, simply because it got her chocolate. It made him curious.

"So.. What's your name?"

The smaller figure looked up him, blinking curiously.

That sounded like dash, and looked kinda like dash... and the arms felt like dash, from the few times he actually paid attention while being shoved into a locker. But... Dash would never wear lipstick!

Then again, neither would he.

He was wearing lipstick?? When did this happen? And a dress?

EH!?

Danny jerked away, looking down at himself in disbelief. Did he have... A chest! Like, a GIRL's chest?!? And a dress?

Wait... Sam was trying to get them to go to a party, right?

A dragon party?

No... Uhm... Dragged them to a party?

no.

Oh.

Crap.

Drag. He was in Drag. Crossdressing. Looking like a girl.

Danny looked up at Dash, who was staring down at him with a curious expression. Wait... IT WAS DASH!

MRAHHHHH!!!!  
Danny squeaked in a highly not-manly way, darting away into the crowd, intent on finding Sam and getting himself the heck away from DASH. DASH!!!

Unfortunately, he was not accustomed to running in a dress, and tripped rather badly into a certain person.

Oh thank the lord.

Tucker.

"Tucker! HELP!"

He clung to his best friend, not really caring that they both looked like girls. (tucker less than him)and dragged them both the heck out of there. Get to a sink, a shower, ANYTHING to get the makeup and smell of Dash OFF him!

Gah!

Not that he hated Dash or anything, but was frankly quite appalled that he had kissed another BOY of all things. And didn't even care afterwards.

Neither boy realized that a certain blond was following them.

"Okay, so Sam just contacted my PDA, and told me that she can't make it back for another few hours, and she locked the house before she left. So that leaves us without a close house. "

"We could go to your house!"

"My parents kicked me out for the weekend. Why do you think I didn't put up that much of a struggle when we were putting on clothes? I had no other choice. Why not your house?"

"And let my parents see me like this!?"

"Why don't change?"

Deadpan, a small poke at the silver belt.

"Tucker, Sam has the key."

"Oh."

Silence ensued.

Okay, he knew that the one in the skirt was Tucker. Tucker Foley, he assumed, since they seemed to be talking about the goth-geek Manson. Logically, that would place the black-haired one as Danny Fen-turd, but he highly doubted that the smaller boy could hide a chest like that under his shirts... baggy or not.

"Hey, Foley. Who's your friend?"

Dash watched in amusement as they both stiffened, the girl whipping around and glaring at him with something akin to panic and anger combined.

"None of your buisness, _Dash_."

The last word seemed to be hissed out, as if it were something particularly obscene.

He raised one eyebrow, holding out a cup of M&M's.

"My name never seemed to be a problem before, so why now?"

The black-haired girl eyed the cup with contempt, as if blaming all of her problems on it.

"I didn't know who you were before."

"And it matters, how? You are pretty, you wanted to dance, so I danced. Even if it was only for chocolate."

Tucker looked between the two of them, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing, falling to the ground.

So much for the mood.

He laughed and laughed, holding his stomach as tears trickled from the corners of his eyes. He struggled to breathe, he was laughing so hard.

Dash looked rather annoyed, as did the girl.

"What is his problem?"

Blue eyes glanced up at the blond, coldly assessing.

"He finds you calling me pretty rather amusing. If I were not involved, and in his position, I would probably be laughing too."

Dash frowned, still confused.

Danny couldn't believe it. First, Dash does not recognize him as the one he pushes into lockers every weekday. Second, he offers MORE of the blasted stuff that he so loves, but got him into this delemma in the first place. THEN, he calls him pretty. Not cool.

Well, not really.

Of course, Murphy's law was still in effect.

How could it not be?

Valerie approached Tucker, laying on the ground, not noticing the two other figures half-concealed in the shadows.

"Tucker! Tucker, Did you see! Ohmygosh, It's Funny! Look Look!"

She crouched by the still-giggling Tucker, her own face lit up with mirth. She showed him the video, and they both burst into laughter.

"Was.. was that funny or what!"

Valerie fought to speak through her giggles.

"Danny... and Dash... Kissing!"

I never kissed Danny!

But...wait...

Dash glanced over to where the black-haired girl stood, blue eyes alight with anger. She seemed ready to lash out at any moment.

Rather, HE looked like. If he looked closely, in the moonlight he could tell that the 'chest' and his collarbone were two slightly different shades of skin. Usually, the normally exposed skin was darker, not lighter than a person's chest.

"So... In a dress, huh, Fenton? Never pegged you as that kinda guy. Though, you do look the part."

The laughter from the other two quickly stopped, as they realized (or remembered) who exactly was standing around.

"I assure you, I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

Danny frowned, turning around to stalk back toward his house. Dress or not, he needed a shower. Stupid Dash.

The quarterback watched as Danny whipped around, the black dress flowing oddly nicely around behind him. Very strange thoughts. Of course, dancing with someone who was cross dressing usually did that to a person.

Was that really Danny back there? So bubbly and happy. He had never really seen the other boy look like that. He always seemed so serious, or just deviousness. Never quite so... hyper.

Dash looked down at the cup he still held.

Was a bit of chocolate enough to make the kid excited enough to kiss another boy?

Raising one eyebrow, Dash started to walk home, tossing back a few M&M's along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue of Doom

Maddie and jack had gone out for dinner, despite telling their son they were going to be watching television. When they got home around 11:00, they really did not expect the house lights to be on. Nor did they really expect anyone to be awake at that time. So, when Maddie entered the living room, the very last thing she expected was to find a young black-haired girl curled up on the couch, eating Danny's cheese nips.

Maddie walked up behind her, glancing down at the girl. She seemed quite pretty, with the same color of eyes as her son. Where was Danny anyway

Her parental instincts kicked in when the girl gave a little sniffle, looking miserable as she dug into the box again.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Maddie sat down next to the girl, looking concerned.

Another small sniffle.

"Kissed him. I kissed him, and I liked it. And I cant get the dumb dress off. Belt is stuck.

Tonight sucks"

She shoved another small handful in her mouth, glaring sadly at the bright box.

"Well, I think your dress looks beautiful. If you want, I can help you get it off. I think I have some spare clothes you can borrow."

A raised eyebrow.

**(Note: Again, Danny is mistaken as an actual girl,**_ -_**giggle**)

"Thanks."

Danny silently handed the box to his mom, following her upstairs to the bathroom. He wondered why she was not freaking out about him being in a dress. Or the fact he was almost crying. ALMOST! Guys don't cry, dressed as a girl or not.

But, as they entered the bathroom, He really couldn't find it in him to care. She was helping to get the horrid garment off him, and didn't seem terribly upset at him dressing as a girl.

Maddie was a little curious to why the girl was wearing a specter deflector, but, since it went with the dress and protected against ghosts as well, she could not find reason to comment. Danny must finally be concerned about the safety of his girlfriends, then. Nice of him.

But still, leaving her alone to cry in the living room was not good. She would have to have a talk with him later.

As the silver belt clicked open, she heard a sigh of relief from the girl, and the younger one's arm twisted around to grab at the zipper. Maddie brushed it back down, saying,

"Don't worry, I will get both."

A small nod of assent, and the long zipper easily went down.

Huh. Odd color bra. Almost flesh toned. Maddie undid it, turning away to protect the girl's modesty and walking toward the door.

"Tell me when you get done, and I can get you some extra clothes."

Blue eyes blinked at her, and a small nod once more.

The shower turned on.

A half-hour later, the water stopped running and Maddie went upstairs once again, a long shirt, some shorts and some extra undergarments in her arms.

She knocked on the door, and heard a muffled 'Come in'

Turning the handle, she was met with a rather startling image.

Her son was standing with a towel around his waist, raking his hands through his hair. She could dimly hear him mutter something about stubborn glitter and evil plots.

"Danny??"

He turned toward her.

"Um... Where did the girl go."

He seemed to cringe, glancing down at the dress still rumpled on the floor, and the pair of rubber breasts laying innocently among the pile of cloth.

Maddie stared at them for a moment, looking back up at her son.

A heavy blush adorned his face, brushing over his cheekbones and nose. He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Talk about awkward.

"Uhm... Yea... I can explain.."

One eyebrow raised again.

"Never mind."

He gathered up the dress and...accessories, heading back to his room.

Once more fully dressed and (thankfully) Looking like a slightly effeminate guy rather than a girl, he glanced up from where he lay on his bed. His mom was standing in his doorway, looking highly amused.

"So, was that your dress before, or did you buy one especially for the occasion?"

Danny choked, eyes wide with indignation.

"Mom!?"


End file.
